How to Tame a Demons Heart
by Oblivion6Kitsune
Summary: After moving around the world, she goes back to japan to enroll Deimon High, where she meets Hiruma Yoichi, as the two plainly just annoy eachother! But soon each of them notice some other felling they have for eachother, who will announce their love firs


**Name:** Hiratari, Tanpopo (Last, First)  
**Age**: 15 (Hirumas in the 11th grade so I'm making him 16 K?)  
**D.O.B:** October 31 

**Appearance:** http://i146. Features: To die for figure, Sharp Teeth, Snake-Like Eyes, Forked tongue  
**Attitude:** Sadistic, Smart Ass, Quiet, Shy, Sarcastic  
**Weight:** 40 Kg (88 pounds)  
**Mental Problems:** Skitsofrinic (see and hear people), Claustrophobia (scared of small areas)  
**Year:**1st year 

**Physical Abilities:** Very aerodynamic and can flip any which way and super flexible also can do multiple flips and spin in the air all at one time  
**Bench Press:** 74 Kg (164.8 pounds)  
**40 Yard Dash:** 4.2 seconds  
**Pets: **2 Dog, 1 Bat, 3 Snakes, 1 Spider, 1 harpies eagle  
**Obsessions:** sweets, Pocky, Punk/Goth clothes and accessories, manga, ninja weapons/guns, music

**BEGIN  
**

you got off you dad's motorcycle which your big brother was driving to see if you passed the entrance exam to Deimon High  
"What's your number" your brother Kyo said taking off his helmet  
"0-0-6" you say walking straight to the board "my favorite number"  
"Hey, aren't you going to take off your helmet!" Kyo shouted chasing after you  
"no it will only take a second" you say looking at the board '0-0-6, 0-0-6, their it is' you smiled under your helmet "I passed" you shouted to your brother who went to go get the new student guide for you then turn around to meet face to face (Oblivion: well actually face to chest...Tanpopo: HEY!!! Oblivion: Just tellin' the truth ya don't half to bite my head off!) you look up at him and see his devil like face and blond hair he then grabbed you and threw you up in the air along with a big browned haired guy them both shouting  
"You're accepted! Congrats! YA -- HA --"  
'I don't need attention like this and I can tell this is just a big scheme for something' you back flipped in the air and kicked the blond haired one if the face   
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" you shouted at them you landed on the ground you heard whispers form some of the 2nd year students  
"He kicked HIRUMA"  
"He's dead" they all said they back away or ran off you looked at the guy named Hiruma and he looked angry as hell  
"WHY YOU DAMN PUNK" He yelled at you the then pulled out a MP40  
"HOLY SHIT!!!!" you yell out as you began to run away as he started to fire off rounds at you 'how is he allowed to bring fire arms to school!' you ran as fast as you can and your brother waiting by the motorcycle started it up and started to leave you look behind you and see the guy staring at you awe struck "Ha-Ha LOSER" you yell out running by the motorcycle and jumping on "SEE YA LATER!" you yell out at him soon you got to your house which just happened to be a mansion  
"Hey Tanpopo I need to tell you something about that dude you kicked in the face" Kyo said while you both took off your helmets  
"Yah what about him" you say walking inside and into the kitchen looking in the cupboards for something sweet to eat  
"Well now that your in Deimon High you need to know to say away from him" your brother got into the fridge and got bottled water " that's one freak you do NOT want to get associated with, people say he's like a demon they say once he gets his eyes on you he'll drain all the life out of you until there's nothing left but skin and bones" your brother says lighting a flashlight under his chin to create shadow around his face  
"Yah and...I can handle myself after all if he cant catch me he cant do nothing" you turned around and walked and walked right into your dad he picked you up and hugged you  
"I'm so proud of you Tanpopo" he said shaking you around  
"I'm glad to but I would like to be glad with my feet on the ground not in the air" you say gasping your dad let you down  
"Now what should we do to celebrate" he said smiling your eyes flickered with excitement  
"Can we go to the mall and have a shopping spree" you say Kyo listened intensely for he wanted to get some new guns and games at the mall  
"Of cores this is a day of celebration and this time no spending limit OK" your dad said shaking the whole mansion you smiled a big grin showing all your sharp teeth  
"WOOOHOOO" you ran outside and saw a security guard he walked up to you  
"Here's you mail Tanpopo" he said handing you a bundle of flyers all saying Seeking New Members Aiming for the Christmas Bowl  
"NANI" (that's Japanese for, What) you then remembered Hiruma had a football uniform on 'According to what Kyo said than this must be his work' you shrugged it off and got on your brothers motorcycle while your dad got on his "LETS GO TO THE MALL!!!!" you yell out clearly excited

** Hirumas P.O.V**

You pulled out your MP40 'now he's going to pay'  
"HOLY SHIT" he yelled as you fired at him he then ran away at amazing speed  
'What the' you ran after him but was unable to keep up 'this guy is so damn fast he would be great on the American football team infact I think he wants to join' your saw him run after a motorcycle and keep up with it   
"Ha-Ha LOSER" he yelled out at you "SEE YOU LATTER" the motorcycle disappeared behind dozens of cars  
"Damit!" you say as you pulled out your devils hand book and looked through it 'I can see who that was because if the helmet but I know it was a first year and a guy also a bad attitude' Kurtia then walked up to you  
"Who was that Hiruma" he asks even though it pained you to say it  
"I don't know who that punk is" you say venom dropping from every word "but when that bastard comes back to school tomorrow he has two choices...either join the American football team...or die!" you say as you started to walk to the connivance store to buy some stuff "see ya tomorrow damn fatty" you say waving at him behind your back

**FF to Next Day  
**

you got dressed in your Deimon High Uniform which was all a green tone your dog Anubis, a yellow and white wolf/pincher mix, snorted  
"I know It looks Ugly at least they can support the school color and make it black and red But NO they had to be Retards and make it green" you said talking to him and Shiba, a shaggy brown Husky which was small for his breed, you picked up your messenger bag and walked over to the dropping stairs  
when It dropped down and Kyo yelled up  
"TANPOPO HURRY THE FUCK UP, YOUR RUNNING LATE" he looked up to see you "oh, your right their" he chuckled nervously  
"OK LET ME GET DOWN MY STAIRS, YA DAMN LOSER" you yelled at him he just laughed "what wrong with you?" you asked as his laughter increased  
"In all my years of being your brother, I have NEVER seen you in a school uniform especially light green" Kyo said between laughs you just turned red and ran up to your dresser and got your usual clothes and stuffed them in your backpack "now lets go ya Damn Hyena" you dragged him by his collar onto the motorcycle you both put on a leather jacket and a helmet and zoomed off to school

**at Deimon High Hirumas P.O.V **

you stood by the entrance waiting too see that bastard from yesterday soon you spotted the motorcycle 'now to get some information on this punk' as he came to a stop by the sidewalk he took off his leather jacket and helmet and you noticed a big thing 'OH MY GOD THAT HE IS A SHE BUT HOW CAN SHE..' she looked at you and gave you a dirty look   
"OH GREAT Its you again" she said looking at the driver of the motorcycle as they said their good byes and he drove off she then proceeded to walk right past you  
'WHY THAT DAMN BITCH' you ran after her and walked in step with her "sorry about yesterday and everything" you say trying to get some information out of her  
"yah I Bet you are Hiruma Yoichi 2nd year student of Deimon High, how's the American Football doing?" she said smirking at you as she ran off at super speed again  
'HOW DID SHE' you pulled out your gun and shot at the corner she just turned you sat down frustrated and pulled out your laptop and searched for any information you could find on that damn bitch 

** Your P.O.V  
**

you got off the motorcycle to see Hiruma 'oh great problem looking for me'  
"hey Tanpopo if that guy gives you any trouble call me" Kyo said giving you a chocolate (Oblivion: its a type of cell phone for all you technology impaired)  
"ok but he probably won't" you say glancing at Hiruma  
"K see ya latter Tanpopo" he said while patting your head  
"see ya Kyo" you said smiling as you started to walk to class 'what's the point he's the only one I can call to talk to and I don't really want to make friends I just want to go back to Tokyo or the United States of America or may to New Zealand suddenly Hiruma walked over to you  
"Hi sorry about yesterday" he said looking at you  
'yah Sorry my ASS' and just to show off  
"Yeah I bet you are Hiruma Yoichi 2nd year student of Deimon High how's being Captain of the American Football Team?" you smirked and ran off to class as you turned a corner you heard a bullet ricochet off the corner your ran into class and took a seat near the window 'late my ass I'M THE FIRST ONE HERE' soon other people started to come in they avoided you and sat as far away as possible because of the cold glares you would look at them with then the last kid came in he had brown hard and was quite small 'this kid is different...he's completely kind' you lost the cold glare in your eye as he sat down right by you, you looked at the front of the class 'at least I'm not sitting by any jerk' then out of the corner of your hey you saw him looked at you  
Senas P.O.V   
you walked into the class room and sat down by a girl with long burnet hair she was as skinny as a twig but she looked really nice but a person not to mess with you remembered what Mamori said and how you need to make friends you looked at her  
"Hi My Names Sena" you say trying to be confident she looked at you and you saw her eyes their were blue and looked like a snakes you gasped a little 'it almost reminds me of Hirumas'  
"Hi my Names Tanpopo" she said in a small voice

**FF to Lunch Your P.O.V **

you saw three boys picking on Sena you started to walk towards them when a teacher pulled you back  
"miss Hiratari we need you in the office" he said not giving you a choice and pulling you 'damn teacher' you keep repeating in your head "its about your entrance exam you scored a perfect score" the teacher said in a happy tone  
"and what dose that mean" you say dragging out the sentence  
"it means that instead of being a 1st year student you will be advanced to a 2nd year student in room #1 ok" the teacher said overjoyed  
"ok whatever" you ran out as fast as you can to see Sena explaining that the bread was sold out they dragged him to a shed and closed the door 'why those punk' you ran after them and opened the door to see them goofing off soon a big shadow loomed over you, you looked up to see the guy that was with Hiruma but you stood your ground  
"Y-You guys...Could you be..." he said looking a bit angry to you "NEW RECRUITS FOR THE TEAM" he shouted pointing at all of you, you looked around 'the American football team...that dose sound like fun...and I do miss playing it' then the blond guy responded  
"stop daydreaming, this place is occupied, OCCUPIED" he said waving his had  
"turn around and piss off" the one with sunglasses said 'oh how they remind me of my brother' you walk over to Sena and help him up while the other one charge at the large guy but he didn't budge an inch  
"ah are you a line-man hopefully" he said as the others started to charge him too but they were doing it wrong  
"When you push a blocker you use the base of your palm and press under your opponents arms" you say in a matter-o-faculty tone and Hirumas friend looked at you and nodded and did an example scaring them away soon Hirumas friend came back muttering something he looked up and saw you and Sena  
"Theirs Still Two Left" he said in a very happy tone

Well hope you liked it! Till next time


End file.
